<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stranded by thedevilchicken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685689">Stranded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken'>thedevilchicken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Enemies to Lovers, Injury, M/M, Sexual Content, Stranded</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan and Grievous crash-land together. Rescue takes a while. In the meantime, the keep each other alive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grievous | Qymaen jai Sheelal/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stranded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanlyrical/gifts">shanlyrical</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't like you, you know," Obi-Wan tells him. </p><p>Grievous laughs at that until he splutters and the splutter mercifully cuts him off. Sometimes that cough is the most organic-seeming thing about him, Obi-Wan thinks; it's the thing that reminds him that he's not just another battle droid, albeit much more complicated in its general design. That and his sharp eyes, at least, because the rest of him seems perfectly mechanical, all strong metal struts and the faint whir of motors. Obi-Wan thinks he'd rather die than live like that, personally, but Grievous has made what he can out of the situation. He has to admit he admires that about him, if very little else. </p><p>"Even your insults are pathetic," Grievous replies, once he's caught his breath again, and Obi-Wan smiles wryly. </p><p>"It wasn't exactly meant to be an insult," he tells him. "I simply wanted you to know that none of this has happened because my opinion of you has changed. It hasn't." </p><p>Grievous' eyes narrow, but he seems to understand. </p><p>There are two ships coming down into the planet's atmosphere: Obi-Wan knows that one is coming for him and the other one for Grievous. He knows that the wreck of his ship in the woods is not a place from which he can be easily extracted and so he stands and he pulls his cloak around his shoulders. They crashed here twenty-nine days ago, and now he's going home. </p><p>They crashed here twenty-nine days ago, in the midst of a battle neither side seems to have won. He remembers heat and the smell of smoke and then metal tearing metal; Grievous' hand tore out the cockpit door of Obi-Wan's smouldering fighter and he dragged him out of his seat by the collar. Grievous was missing one entire set of arms. One of his legs was barely operating, and Obi-Wan's head throbbed and throbbed until he lost consciousness.</p><p>He woke in the fighter's small cargo bay, sometime after the fire was out. He remembers the blood dried onto his skin from the gash there in his forehead, but the gash itself had been dressed with a salvaged bacta strip and there was Grievous, his gold-yellow eyes trained on him. He understands that Grievous most likely saved his life so he'd save his, or else just so he could personally take it later, but the awkward fact that he'd done it at all still hung in the air in between them. So, when it became clear that Grievous had been losing blood himself, Obi-Wan set his jaw and retrieved the kit and poked a hole into the crook of his own arm. He saved Grievous, too. </p><p>As he walks away, he tells himself what he's just said is true: nothing has changed between them. But they've been keeping each other alive in this place and now nothing is as it was before. The dull ache he feels inside himself tells him that <i>everything</i> has changed, and no amount of self-persuasion will permit him to actually persuade himself. He knows that Grievous allowing him to pull apart his splintered chestplate wasn't just so he could weld it back together; the way his remaining organs were exposed while the work was done, there had to be an element of trust, however small. He knows that sex with a cyborg is not just the next step up from masturbation, even if he could almost still feel his own blood pumping there inside him. With the liberal application of the Force, he let Grievous feel what he did when he pushed the general's metal fingers up inside him. He let him feel what he did when the general's metal fingers closed around his cock.</p><p>He tells himself he was just distracting Grievous from the fact of their impending rescue, that it was just a trick he played to keep Grievous from having his rescue ship destroyed in space, but he's unconvinced. If he was tricking anyone, he suspects it was himself. </p><p>"I'll see you soon, Kenobi," Grievous calls behind him, as Obi-Wan walks away into the trees. He doesn't believe for a second that the general's wrong. </p><p>The Jedi rescue ship descends. The ramp lowers and with the aid of the Force, he makes the jump up into it. He doesn't feel worthy of the Force at all, at least not now.</p><p>He doesn't believe Grievous is wrong. In fact, to his shame, he hopes he's not.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>